


Uncle Sans

by muffin38love



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, One Shot, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Short One Shot, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffin38love/pseuds/muffin38love
Summary: Sans know you since forever, but while you are growing up, he starts to see you with different eyes(sockets).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic EVER!! so I don't know what to expect, also, maybe I will come back and change some grammatical mistakes but I am not sure. Enjoy :) (hope so)

Uncle Sans, yep, that was his nickname back then. And he couldn’t help but blush a little at the memory.

But now you just call him Sans, and that’s not bad, not at all, it’s just… the way… you are saying it… in your room… that makes his blush deepens and his erection throb.  
Sans know you since you were 11 years old, a classmate of Frisk who was very kind and funny, a little chubby and with the brightest smile on earth. The first time he met you, you were kind of shy and quiet, but the more puns he told, you opened yourself more and more for him, Sans and Papyrus used to babysit Frisk and you from time to time, watching you playing video games, doing their homework, cooking and other things.

 _-Uncle Sans, uncle Sans! Frisk told me to ask you if you want to come to the movies tonight._  
_-heh.. sure kid._

_-Uncle Sans! I don’t understand this exercise, could you help me?  
_ _-ok kid, let me take a look a’ it._

_-Uncle Saaans! Frisk is being mean with meee!  
-i’am a little bit spiritless for this… heh heh…_

 

There was one memory that he remembers more than the others.

 _-Uncle Saaans! How old are you?_  
_-why do you want to know, kid?  
-Because I want to marry you when I grow up!_  
_-… heh heh heh, it’s gonna take quite a long time for that to happen kid._  
_-That's why I want to know how much!  
_ _-Don’t sweat it (y/n), I don’t even know myself…_

Frisk and you were inseparable friends, always going together everywhere, everyone used to ship you two, Alphys and Undine with all their might but to no avail, you said that you didn’t like Frisk that way because you like them older. Sans always watched the shenanigans of Alphys and Undine and laugh his ass off. Years go by and the two kids grew older, and even though he noticed the way (y/n)’s body started to change, he really didn’t pay her any attention until she was 19 years old.

That day you texted him and asked him if you wanted to go to the movies because Frisk didn’t want to see the new horror film and you didn’t want to traumatize Papyrus. “What could it be scarier than a living skeleton?” thought Sans, so he agreed. What he didn’t expect was the WAY to tight red long sleeve turtleneck and black jeans you wore that night, you were taller than him for almost a head, so he had your ~~huge~~ breast in front him almost all the time, but he managed to stop that train of thought right before it started. It was a little bit more complicated to stop it when you both were watching the movie, (y/n) was pressed on Sans side and sometimes hid her face in his shoulder because the movie was terrifying, but all that Sans remember of that night was the quiet and strained yelps you did when a jump scare came into view and how squishy and soft your body was against him.

After that, Sans couldn’t keep you off of his mind, he started to see you with other eyes and felt sick about it. You were so pure, so innocent for him, he knew you since very little and he felt like he was betraying your confidence in him looking at you the way he was, but couldn’t help himself.

It started with daydreaming, he used to remember that night at the movies when he was at work, eating and in bed, and used to fall asleep with a smile on his face, then, when all the gang came over to their house to see movies he made sure to be by your side, so you could unconsciously lean on him, then it scaled to drop things on the floor to watch yourself bend to pick them up. He was internally scolding and enjoying himself for doing it but he had it bad for you, and he knew it.

You, on the other hand, had it bad for Sans too, but DAMN YOU WERE OBLIVIOUS about it!!!  
You always tried to be around him, but too shy to flirt, you tried to wear sexy outfits, but felt too uncomfortable and didn’t wear them, you tried to play hard, but your knees always buckle at the sound of his baritone voice. You thought that Sans didn’t like you because you were a human and not a monster, and just didn’t notice the way he looked at you when you weren’t watching. The only thing you could manage to do was buying very nice and cute laced underwear, and fantasize about the day Sans would come into your room and made you his, but as long as you were around him you were happy.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

-hey kiddo, what are you doing over there?  
-I’m not a kid Sans, I’m 21 now, I’m a young adult with a driver license, show me more respect.  
-but I’m still older than you so… no kid, heh…  
-Whatever, I bring my rucksack for the mettaton marathon, I’m going to the restroom for a bit, be right back!

Sans watched you walked to the bathroom upstairs and then contemplated your rucksack, he kinda was waiting for this night, he brought the pack to him with his magic, and very silently opened it and searched for your panties, this wasn’t the first time he did this and he wasn’t proud of himself, but he just loved the lace underwear you wear and love the sight of it on his dick. “Bingo” he found a pair of cute purple ones and teleported them to his bedroom before you noticed, he would have a little fun with them and then put them back before you noticed they were gone.

You came back from the bathroom and sit beside him, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv.

-HUMAN! BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME BAD NEWS TO TELL YOU, WELL, THEY ARE GOOD NEWS FOR ME BUT BAD FOR YOU I SUPPOSE.  
-What is it paps?  
-WELL, WE ALL LOVE METTATON SHOWS AND MOVIES, BUT ACTUALLY, METTATON HIMSELF HAD ASKED ME TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH HIM TONIGHT, AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SAID YES TO THE INVITATION.  
-so… ur gonna leave now bro?  
-YES INDEED BROTHER, BUT FRET NOT HUMAN, BROTHER, BECAUSE I LEFT A PLAYLIST OF METTATON SHOWS YOU MIGHT SEE FOR TONIGHT’S MARATHON. HAVE A GREAT NIGHT, GOODBYE!

With that there were just you and Sans, you opted for watch anything else than Mettaton shows and just do a little chat every once in a while. It was around 11 pm and Sans was starting to get turned on of the way you were hugging him, you were half asleep and had Sans hugged by his middle, you yawned and stirred, moving your hands along his ribs and nuzzling your face in his chest, the purr Sans was making (which you didn’t notice) lulling you to sleep.

-hey kid, you gonna go to bed?  
-mhmm…

It was all you managed to say before Sans pick you up bridal style and up the stairs to the spare room, you looked so innocent in your pajamas, with your eyes hooded and mouth a bit agape… He stared at your face blatantly, he wanted to remember that face for his fantasies.  
He put you in bed and pull up the covers, he was inches from your face and you were out like a light.

_“She looks so beautiful… I wonder…”_

Sans leaned on you, his teeth could feel your breath against them; he placed a small peck on your lips and blushed hard.

_“Mmm… wasn’t enough…”_

He leaned on you again and kisses you for longer, and after that, he turned around and head to his own room.

Alone in his room, he touched his teeth, he kissed you! He was so turn on right now, even though you didn’t give him your consent and that just made it better, the guilt of stealing you a kiss made it more pleasurable for him than anything else, he looked under his pillow and bring to his face your purple panties, he lay on his bed and started to touch himself over his shorts, letting his magic took form while he sniffed your panties, he felt so gross doing it, but just thinking about you wearing them made him so hard, he pressed on him harder and a grunt escape his throat.

He wanted to touch you.

He wanted to smell you.

He wanted to lick you, press on you, pound in you so hard!

But he couldn’t bring himself to do it, to break the halo of pureness and innocence you held, and thinking about the lewd and obscene things he wanted to do to you make him horny beyond belief.

Very slowly he pulled down his short and saw his dick sprung out of them, pumping it a few times sniffing at your panties again “they smell like soap, but beneath that, it’s the smell of your core” he put your panties around his dick and began to masturbate with them.

The feeling…

was heavenly…

The lace of the panties making smoother the way he touched himself, the pre cum of his dick making it sloppier to handle, he pulled your panties from one end all the way around his dick, the feather touch sending him almost on the edge, he was panting and swearing low, trying to muffle his moans and groans the best he could, but failing greatly.

A part of him wanted you to watch him, wanted you to be as lewd as he was, to talk dirty to him and having sex with you relentlessly until you begged to stop, in which he would not listen. Yes, he was a creep, but a part of him loved to see you as the little child he once knew, and would break his heart to see you do those things… could it be that bad if you were a little lewd?

He pumped slowly his cook while thinking about that, it’s weird for you to not be interested in sex at your 21 years old…

 

maybe…

 

you’re a virgin?

 

His dick twitched hard, and he almost wasn’t able to stifle the loud moan he made.

If you were a virgin, and he managed to be with you, filling you right up, with the length and girth of his throbbing cock, spreading your inner walls while you gasp and pant under him…

Sans started to pick up his pace on his cock, grabbing him harder than before at the mere thought of being the first to be with you in bed, the underwear was soaked in pre cum now.

-…(y..y/n)… hhh!!

 

Sans removed the underwear of his dick right before he came hard on his hand, he pumped his orgasm while moving the panties to his nasal cavity smelling himself in the fabric, starting to get hard again. He couldn't cum right away in it because it would be obvious that "someone" did "something" with it.

He looked down at his cock trying to imagine your face on it when he heard it.

A faint moan.

A name, coming through the hallway.

“Shit! Did I wake her up??!” Sans started to panic when he heard his name, a little bit louder this time, he stayed still waiting for it again.

 

Nothing..

 

…

 

-…sans..

 

…

 

-…mmm ah…


	2. Just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part sooo... yeah. I have an other idea in store, but I don´t know when I'm going to publish it :3

-..k..kid?- Sans said.

 

No answer.

 

Sans was sweating with dread, he shouldn’t have touched himself when you were under the same roof, but he couldn´t help it and now, maybe, you were awake and mortified at the lewd sounds you may be or not heard.

-…*sight*… uncle… s…. - there were some muffled sounds in your bedroom and Sans raised a bonebrow at this point.  
Were you really awake or still asleep? There was only one way to know that. His magic crackled in the air for how nervous he was, and there was a little arousal in his shorts at the idea of entering your room just right before he had cummed.

Sans slowly opened the door, following the muffled noises, he spotted you in bed and turned on your side, your back facing the door.  
-uncle… yes… hmmm- A little blush lighted Sans’s skull at the name, he hasn't heard you say it ages ago, and now you were saying it in such a lewd, innocent and high pitched voice… how could lewd and innocent been together at the same time? Sans did not have any clue, but he liked it.

 

He stepped into the room and very slowly began to walk towards you, maybe you were dreaming…

 

He leaned forward on your figure and thanked all stars above that you were, indeed, sleeping in bed, just dreaming. He felt relieved and... disappointed?

A part of him really didn´t want you to know that he was masturbating in the next room, but… another part of him, a little one, was getting tired of just watching you, fantasizing, and stealing your panties, he was _craving_ to touch you for real, kiss you passionately and thrust his glowing fat dick in you so deep that you would scream in pain and pleasure.

 

 

But that would never happen!

 

 

Because you would never stop being that little chubby girl he met years before, to him you were still the image of pure thoughts, mercy, and honest smiles.

Who was him to break that ethereal image when the only thing he loved was watching it?

 

But then again…

 

maybe…

 

someday you would fall in love with somebody else, and that someone else would want to do dirty, obscene and lewd thing with you!!

 

 

**He can´t let that happen.**

 

 

But he can´t have you locked away from the world…

 

 

Right?

 

…

 

 

Right.

 

 

-Sans!...- you gasped sharply and his train of thoughts stopped, his gaze was on your face, flushed a deep red, gasping and panting and saying his name.

 

Why his name?

Sans wanted to know what you were dreaming about and his hard dick too. If you were saying his name, maybe you would talk if he asked you some questions?

 

-what do you want, kid? - he whispered right in your ear and couldn´t avoid the emerging low growl in his chest for just been so close to you in this kind of situation.

 

You squirmed and shut your mouth, muffling a low moan that didn´t pass unnoticed for sans, his erection twitched a little at the sound and he wanted to hear it again.  
He started to palm himself over his short to soothe some of his arousal.

 

-come on, kid, uncle sans cannot read minds, tell me what you want…- he tried talking to you like you were a little girl again, he trailed his teeth with his glowing and magical tongue and let his warm breath wash over your face, you were so cute, a panting mess, with that worried expression on your face, the deep red on your cheeks… he just wanted to cup your face and kiss you, bite softly your lips and then let his tongue explore your mouth…

 

_“control yourself sans!”_

 

-..p..please… uncle… sans… please…- Sans shut fiercely his eyes, and bite hard on the low part of his mouth just to not let a loud moan pass his throat, he was reaching his limit with his heavy petting and your sweet voice calling for him, he wanted more though.

 

-please what?- it took all his might to articulate those two words and not huff right on your face, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, and his hand slipped under his shorts and started to stroke his dick fast and hard.  
– uncle sans… _ah…fuck_ …j-just want to… help you - he said.

 

Your cheeks blushed even redder and you said –p-put… put it in…- and you bit your lower lip in such sexy way that Sans couldn´t take it anymore.

 

He teleported to his own bedroom again and took your soaked panties, put his shorts down and started to stroke himself with both hands and the laced cloth faster than before, panting and gasping merciless on his bed.

 

 _“your wish is my command (y/n) uncle sans is gonna make you feel so good, you wouldn´t want to be with anyone else, I promise… now keep saying my name with your sweet voice kid, moan how much you want my dick in you, scream my name!...”_ Sans mind was running all kind of scenarios with you naked saying those words _“p-put… put it in…”_ his face flushed a bright cyan blue, drooling cyan magic, he had to bite the pillow to not be so loud, but he was almost there.

 

He imagined you on your knees with nothing more than a pair of knee-high socks, your mouth open waiting for his load, with your cheeks flushed red and panting, huffs of warm breath on his dick while he stroked himself faster and faster, just wanting to come undone and watch his magic filling your mouth and dripping at the corner of your lips.

 

_“Uncle sans, I want to use those panties when you finish with them, but don´t wash them, ok?”_

 

And that was it, he came hard in your panties, moaning loud in the pillow, and gasping for air desperately, his dick twitched and let out loads and loads of magical cum, your panties were a mess now, wet and dripping in cum, he pumped his dick a few more times to ride his orgasm, which was even better than the last one.

 

 

What a great night.

 

 

…

 

 

Now he had to wash your panties.

 

…

 

But he REALLY didn´t want to.

 

And other thing popped up in his mind… and SOUL…

 

It was going to be difficult...

 

 

But he was gonna try to be your first and only…

 

**Boyfriend.**


	3. Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a new goal.  
> Sans like it, but is scared at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, sorry ;A; And sorry it took so long, but life and college interfered so... yeah.  
> I hope you enjoy it anyway ;)  
> Reader is DETERMINED

“This is gonna be more difficult than I expected..”

  
Sans was washing your panties in the bathroom, thinking how to approach to you. He tried to think of a pick-up line or scenery where he would ask you for a date, but get too flustered of just thinking about it.

And… there was the dread of being rejected, would you say yes? Even if he is older than you?

“I mean, in monster years I would be like… 26? 27? I don´t remember. And she is 21… Is that difference too much? I don´t know, fuck!”  
Sans finished cleaning your laced panties and teleported to his room, letting them dry on his desk with the lamp on, you always came down in your pajamas to get breakfast, he would teleport them when you were not watching.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

A month later.

 

Sans hasn´t made any progress in a month, or so he thought.  
He wasn´t taking the initiative but something definitely had changed, of that he was sure, _very sure._

 

After that sleepover, YOU had changed, very subtle, like a different aura around you, and Sans was thrilled and scared of it. Thrill because you were spending a lot of time with him, hugging him more than necessary, asking for his hoodie if the day was too cold, telling puns back and forward, he felt like you were already a couple, but there was the other side of it.

When you hug him, he could notice your huge breast press against his neck, spine or ribs (because you were taller than him) and more than once, in an outburst of joy, you pressed HIS FACE to your breast, after those times he always was left breathless (even though he didn´t need air). Because it was fall, the weather was chill almost all the time, but YOU were wearing clothes like it was spring! tight shirts, some thin jeans or skirts, some knee-high socks… well, he wasn´t complaining about that, but you barely brought a jacket with you, so you asked for his hoodie and…  
he is not gonna lie but admires the way his clothes looked on you.

And last but not least, the puns.

 

THE PUNS.

 

You always had a pun for him, but the last ones were on the edge of decent and...  _something else,_ and he was speechless and startled every time you said one, he could barely speak after those and had to excuse himself to the bathroom, afraid that his blushing would give him away.

 

-Hey Sans, tie your shoes.  
\- huh? why?  
-Because I don´t want you falling for anyone else.

 

Sans still remember that first subtle pun you told him, he felt embarrassed and really stupid. He was so happy.

 

-what are you reading kid?  
-A Stephen King book.  
-Is horror your thing now?  
-Yup, hey… if you were a book you would be a horror one, I would check you out!

 

Sans almost didn´t notice the pun and the pick-up line, but when he did… oh boy… he felt dizzy with joy.

 

But for Sans it wasn´t so easy.

Hell no.

He liked this side of you, like… A LOT! But a part of him wasn´t ready for letting go the sweet innocent image of yourself, he wanted so bad to make a move but was afraid of ruining everything, maybe he was thinking about it too much, seeing things that weren´t there.

Even though this thought pestered him, it was losing strength day by day he spent with you.

 

 

 

You and the other hand…

 

 

The night you stayed at the skelebros house a month ago, you had a dream.

 

 

A VERY VIVID DREAM.

 

 

A dream where Sans entered your room, laid in bed with you, hugging you from behind, whispering lewd, dirty and hot things into your ear and groping your chest like if they were made out of marshmallow.  
And then he pressed something in your lower back, a big, fat and long thing right in the middle of your arse.

 

 

You… were trembling.

 

 

 

Not out of fear.

 

 

 

But of _pure joy_.

 

 

 

But just when the words ‘p-put… put it in…’ left your mouth and felt him line up with your entrance…

 

 

You woke up.

 

 

YOU FUCKING WOKE UP.

 

 

No need to say you were angry, BEYOND angry, frustrated even, you wanted so bad to be with Sans, to let him be your first, because yes, you were a virgin.

 

Not that anybody tried to be with you, but you were a hopeless romantic who only had eyes for Sans, and wanted him and him only, but your patience had a limit, and you were starting to reach it.

 

 

So that same night, you made a promise, “I am not going to wait any longer if you want something to happen… you gotta do it yourself”.

 

 

And so it started, you were still shy but you knew a trick or two to make Sans flustered, and you started to do them all the time! Make it really obvious what your intentions were, even started to memorize cheesy pick-up lines to use more often…

 

And most of all...

 

 

You started to watch porn.

 

 

SO.

 

 

MUCH.

 

 

PORN.

 

 

You wanted to make Sans feel good, really good, you started to research about techniques and manuals beside the porn, but it always said that ‘you should ask your partner what he/she likes’… yeah… no luck with that.

 

But one thing did turn you on more than the regulars in sex.

 

 

 _Dirty talk_.

 

 

Since your dream, you were always,  _ALWAYS,_  fantasizing about what would Sans say when you were in bed (because you were gonna achieve it, no matter what) what would you respond, what would YOU say to him, whisper him in hush, sexy ways, what would drove him crazy, how his baritone voice would reverberate in your chest.

 

 

You almost couldn´t wait.

 

 

But your efforts where giving fruits.

 

 

Every time you hugged his face right into your breast, he had to excuse himself to the bathroom, every time you told him a pick-up line he would excuse himself to the bathroom, every time you asked him for his hoodie you could _feel_ how he was imagining you with nothing else than his hoodie.

 

You were close to achieving your goal.

 

 

But you didn´t  know _how close_.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I am sorry it took too long to take out this chapter, but I felt like I couldn´t just jump on the smut yet haha.  
> Sorry if there are grammar mistakes because, well, English isn´t my first language but I am studying it so I try my best in these chapters ;w;
> 
> I like reading your comments, they made me want to finish this, smut in the next chapter I promise, and maybe, could it be the last one of this shot xd.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who leave a comment .w. 
> 
> PD: if you guys ask for it I can writte the dream like an extra bonus ;D


	4. Give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is the smut, but not quite xD

You were in bed, just lying there looking at the ceiling, you roll onto your side and sighed.

 

“Maybe… maybe Sans isn´t interested in me…”

 

You tried so hard this last two weeks, you had been bold, very, very bold.

Using short skirts that barely cover your posterior, doing google eyes to him, eating nice cream lollipops in very lewd ways, but this last week Sans seem to avoid you, he didn´t want to look you in the eyes, leaving the room at the same time you arrived, it was getting frustrating and very tiring for you. It wasn´t easy to go around in those clothes either, people on the street stared at you very rudely, others even tried to touch you, but you just ran away from them.

“Maybe I am trying to hard…” your eyes teared up a little, you only want to hug Sans, intertwine hands with him, give him little kisses over his skull, just… just… just have something real with him, but this wasn´t working.

 

 

“Maybe I should give up…”

 

 

You closed your eyes and tried to sleep.

 

 

 

 

The door didn´t open.

 

 

He didn´t need to open it to enter your room.

 

 

It smelled strongly like you, a sweet smell of your perfumes and your natural self, he approached slowly to bed, watching you sleeping, listening to your breathing, he was containing himself so badly, these last two weeks were hell for him, especially because of the way you behaved around him and the clothes you wear. The heat in his bones ached so so SO bad!!  
Man, you had no idea, just the mere knowledge of you coming home was enough to make him hard, he couldn’t be in the same room because it was torture to see you doing those lewd actions!!

 

 

Oh, he noticed, it was clear as day what you wanted, and Sans was more than ready to give you what you wanted, so what was stopping him?

 

 

 

Yeah…

 

 

 

 

What was stopping him?

 

 

 

He was at your side, with a mischievous grin on his face, he leaned over you with the full intention to have you…

 

 

 

 

But…

 

 

 

 

The face of an angel appeared in front of him, he stopped midway, he felt spellbound at the sight of your face, in peace with your eyes closed, a faint blush coloring your cheeks, your lips parted.

 

Beautiful, just… beautiful.

 

 

You don’t deserve him, he was just an old monster with perverted thoughts of a young human which happens to be almost like a relative to him… Sans felt so conflicted.

 

 

 

“is this right? should i be having such thoughts? at this point, i can´t hold myself any longer, but we are not in any way relatives… just this feeling of a big brother towards her. and after this two weeks… it is very obvious what she is looking for but… i … i don´t want her just for sex… I want to have.. a real relationship with her…”

 

 

 

You sighed in your sleep and turn around, Sans startled from his thoughts, he remembered when you were a little kid and used to snuggled to him on the couch and nap with him, sometimes Papyrus would wrap you both under a blanket, especially in winter.

 

 

 “…ahh..” Sans sighed, how he wished you were a little kid again, everything was simpler without these obscene thoughts about you, but he can´t stop time.

 

 

 

And, he had tried.

 

 

 

He wanted to hold you again, make you feel safe, even if the danger was him, but if he returned home now it was a fact that he would not sleep. He knew that what was about to do wasn’t right but he didn’t find the strength to not do it.

 

 

 

 

Sans withdraw the blankets and got himself into bed, with you.

 

 

 

You stirred a little but he cooed you.

 

 

 

 

“Shh.. shh.. it’s ok kid, it’s me… your uncle sans... it’s ok.. shh”

 

 

 

you relaxed at the sound of his voice, and he hugged you by the middle, he cuddled you and sniffed very quietly your smell, he felt the way your hair was on his skull or the pleasant warm you radiate. This is how he wanted to be with you, of course, it would feel a thousand better if you were conscious and have agreed to this position, but…

 

 

 

 

 

He was a creep.

 

 

Sans was taking the moment to memorize every little thing about you and tried to remember how was to hug you when you both were sleeping.

 

 

 

 

But you were not a child anymore.

 

 

 

 

And in the good intentions of Sans to have a cute moment with you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He had made a mistake.

 

 

When you heard the voice of Sans, you relaxed immediately and sighed contently, and put your hands over his hands on your tummy, and draw near him even more and accidentally grinding yourself in Sans pelvis.

 

 

 

Sans’s breath hitched and he remained stiff. His hands were intertwined with yours so he couldn´t withdraw from your side, so, as the “gentleman” he was, he moved his pelvis away from yours.

 

 

 

But hold and behold, you moved again and put your sweet ass against sans’s pelvis again, the bed wasn´t too wide so there was nowhere else to move. Sans remain stiff hoping that you will not move again, because if you do..

 

 

You were gonna grind over his thick cock, which was forming rapidly under his shorts and just in the middle of your ass, it was like your ass was made to have his cock just in there.

 

 

 

 

Sans started sweating bullets.

 

 

 

 

You, on the other hand, were very comfortable, a little bit warmer than before but very comfortable. Having intertwined your hands with Sans’s felt incredible, you felt really secure and loved in this position. At least that was how you were feeling unconsciously and started to grind against Sans because, your dreams always took you to that way and there was something rather strange but pleasurable against your ass, and you wanted to feel it more.

 

 

 

Sans was reaching his limits, his hopes of you not moving faded away like a nice cream on a hot summer day...

 

“oh fuck, why did I have to think of that?” now he was thinking the lewd ways you were eating nice cream, looking him intensely putting the nice cream lollipop in your mouth and sucking it up and lapping at it and… fucking stars… the lollipop was a blue light color…

 

 

 

Sans started to drool.

 

 

 

Sans failed in his intentions to remain stiff and humped you once, you let out a surprised gasp and grind him again. To be honest, Sans was surprised as well, because he couldn´t remember a time were his will faltered, but your ass grinding against him blew that thought in a second.

 

 

 

He humped you again in a vague attempt to release some of the tension inside his shorts, but he knew he was lying to himself, the feeling was heavenly, he just wanted to keep feeling it, it was like being thirsty but never satisfied of drinking water.

 

 

 

He dry humped you again and you moan this time, a trembling and almost inaudible moan that made Sans growl in response.

 

 

 

 

“…fuck… kid, you’re so sexy, you really are no longer a kid… ahh… with this ass, you made me hard as a rock…”

 

 

 

 

he growled whispered to your ear, and you whimpered and squirmed under his administrations. He humped you again but this time you pressed at the same time, the sensation made Sans’s spine tingle with delight and his cock tremble, you let out an exquisite moan that made Sans wanting to eat your lips so you could moan into his mouth.

 

 

 

 

Sans was having the time of his life and now there was no fucking way to get back. You were sleeping with just a t-shirt and panties, one of those laced panties, his both hands were intertwined with yours, but one went his way up and the other one his way down and he started to grope one of your breasts very lightly, he didn´t want you to wake up but he couldn´t stop himself. The other hand let go your hand and took his shorts.

 

 

 

“oh stars… I can’t wait… fuck…” he lowered his shorts a little and his thick cock sprung to life, Sans’s shorts had a big soaked spot and the head was very slippery, he pumped himself a little growling very carefully in your ear and groping one of your breasts with your hand on top.

 

 

 

 

“kid you make me so hard, can you feel it?”

 

 

 

He felt your body wanting to grind on him again, trying to keep the pace, and you whined.

 

 

“heh… easy, you will get what you want” your entire body trembled after that sentence and it didn’t pass unnoticed for Sans, which made his dick throb in anticipation and arouse.

 

 

But Sans could not take your virginity just like this, no sir, he wanted you to be completely under his mercy for that, but he really needed a way to release his pent-up thoughts of you and your actions and clothes.

 

 

 

 

So he took his cock and put it just between your legs, he was slippery enough to make it easier to move his cock without much effort, but he moved slowly, humping you and delighting in the feeling of your legs wrapping around his cock, you pressing against him and trying to set the pace, the soft and malleable feeling of your breast, he setting the pace for you, because he didn´t want you to wake up.

 

 

 

 

He felt… like never he had before, he was no virgin but… oh stars!! It felt even better than his first time with anybody, the laced panty rubbing his dick around your fleshy tights, his own magical fluids lubing his cock, the mere feeling of fucking you, his mind was going blank.

 

 

 

He kept up the pace a little bit faster, his low growling becoming more a panting mess in your ear, you were a panting mess too with your parted lips and eyebrows frowned in a dying way.

 

 

 

“…uncle… mmmh!... sans… ahh ahh… good… so… good!”

 

 

 

“how does… oh stars… does it feel kid? … fuck… fuck!” Sans was reaching his limit.

 

 

 

 

“…ahh … so good!”

 

 

You almost squeaked, you squeezed your legs and let out a strangled moan which sent Sans to heaven, the added pressure to his cock made him crazy, he thrust erratically in your legs one, two, three times merciless and cummed.

 

 

 

 

But…

 

 

 

Before the last thrust, he had enough consciousness to teleport himself to his room and own bedroom, cumming on his sheets harder than any other fantasy he had had.

 

 

 

 

“oh stars, i just want her above anything else…” and now that Sans had tasted heaven, he would do anything to enter.

 

 

 

 

 

“tomorrow I’ll definitely do my move… heh.. heh”

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The next day was kinda odd but not in a bad way. You came back to use your regular clothes and stopped doing lewd things, you felt more comfortable that way and have decided that if Sans wanted you, he should like you being you instead of a slut.

 

 

 

And you had a hunch that Sans wanted you as much as you wanted him, yesterday dream (and panties) had proved it, you woke up soaked in sweat and your panties seemed to be a mess, you kind of remember your dream but it was more a sensation than images.

 

 

 

Sans sent you a message.

 

 

 

*Uncle Sans [12:34]: hey kid, r u at home?

 

*You [12:34]: Yeah, why?

 

 

 

You were euphoric, you felt that today was gonna be a great day and Sans texting you was just the begging.

 

 

 

*Uncle Sans [12:35]: i left something for u at the front

 

 

 

 

You did a little jump and run for the front door, only to find a bouquet of echo flowers with a card, you took it and entered your house again. You put the flowers in a near vase and read the card, the handwriting was the signature of sans and it read:

 

 

 

 

 

LISTEN

 

 

 

 

 

You put your ear near the bouquet and waited for a little…

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Would you go on a date with this ol’ sack of bones?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

 

 

You screamed out your joy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeey, sorry for disappearing. I have been thinking a lot about this story and how to go with it. And I don´t know if I could stick to a schedule so, just wait for it I guess, sorry everyone.  
> The good news is that I already know how I want to end the story so it will be finished. yay :D  
> Leave your comments because I love them :3


End file.
